El regalo de tenernos
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: • ¿Han acariciado el atardecer junto a quien aman? ¿Han visto el infinito en los ojos de quien hace tu corazón latir con fuerza? ¿Han sentido la suavidad de la vida tan solo cuando rozan la piel de aquella persona especial? Si han vivido eso y más, realmente sabrán lo que es el amor.-


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en mis historias son con fines de entretención libres de lucro. La autoría de esta historia recae en quien les escribe.**

* * *

¡Hola, sailor lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero, como siempre, que muy bien.

Hoy, por ser "el día del amor y la amistad" vengo a regalarles este pequeño one-shot. La verdad es que es bastante simple y cortito, bueno, 2.500 y algo palabras para mí es algo corto pues amo ver un gran grupito de letras reunidas en un solo lugar :P pero justamente por ser una idea puntual creo que es suficiente.

Más allá de querer entregar algo meloso entre nuestros adorados Darien y Serena, mi idea es transmitir un mensaje que, ojalá, pudiese llegar a todos independiente de su actual situación sentimental.

Gracias por estar aquí y bueno, los dejo con esta nueva historia.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

El regalo de tenernos

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Es cosa de que el día se acerque para que la ciudad entera se vista de rojo, se inunde de melodías melosas y el ambiente gire en torno al tema por días sin parar.

Día de San Valentín.

Particularmente no me desagrada la conmemoración del día ni cómo se maneja en la actualidad, solo me cansa un poco ver de qué manera la gente se vuelve autómata, como pocas cosas ocurren con la naturalidad que debiesen tener justamente por la fecha en cuestión. No juzgo a quienes deciden tener una cena romántica junto a su pareja, van al cine o incluso de compras, de hecho sería algo cínico de mi parte pues por mucho tiempo hice lo mismo.

¿Cómo negarle eso a una chica como Serena?

No la culpo, ni a ella ni a todas quienes quisieran vivir el perfecto día de los enamorados. Es difícil escapar de algo tan masivo como lo es esta nueva costumbre arraigada a nivel mundial. Es difícil no querer una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, una salida al cine para ver la película de moda o bien recibir la flor hecho símbolo de amor: una rosa roja.

Hice todo eso por ella y aunque tuve que soportar estar en largas filas para conseguir un ramo de rosas, aunque haya que tenido que reservar una mesa en algún restaurant con semanas de anticipación e incluso aunque haya tenido que prácticamente quitarle a alguien de las manos la última caja de bombones de la tienda no iba a dejar a Serena exenta de todo lo que ella deseaba en aquel entonces.

¿Lo disfruté? Puedo decir que sí. Cómo no iba a disfrutar ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba en cuanto recibía mi regalo. Cómo no iba a estar feliz viéndola revisar sus chocolates uno a uno mientras decía que cada uno de ellos era simplemente hermoso. Cómo no iba a estar junto a ella a la espera de ver esa película de la cual tanto hablaron meses atrás y que esperó con tanta paciencia.

Lo pasábamos bien por aquellos días. Es cierto que si hubiese sido por mí, muchas de esas cosas me las hubiese ahorrado pero no por el hecho de ser un anti cupido o bien, ser un extremo crítico social al punto de odiar por completo el día dedicado al amor. Simplemente me las hubiese ahorrado para poder vivir el mismo amor de otra manera, una forma que, al menos para mí, fuera menos mecánica y más real.

Callé mis ideas y reflexiones por mucho tiempo, por todo el que fuese necesario, sin embargo recuerdo vívidamente el año en que algo cambió en Serena e hizo que muchos de mis anhelos se vieran realizados en ese instante.

Estábamos en el parque después de haber recorrido gran parte de éste con el único propósito de encontrar un globo en específico, uno que ella había visto en la televisión unos días antes. Se trataba de un corazón inmenso, sinceramente más de lo que mi bolsillo hubiese querido que fuera. La gracia que tenía era muy simple: era grande, muy, muy rojo y tenía como diseño central un conejito junto a una rosa.

Ella me explicó que era ese y solo ese el que quería pues "nos representaba". No tuve ganas de discutir su impresión pues entendía el simbolismo, aunque si me hubiese preguntado lo más probable es que le hubiera dicho: "Serena, tú y miles de mujeres más pensaron lo mismo al ver dicho globo en los comerciales que dan en la televisión", pero como dije hace unos instantes, lo mío tampoco es ser una suerte de "_grinch"_ del día del amor y sé que de haber dicho tal comentario, Serena haría explotar el globo en mi cara de una forma u otra. Además ese día en específico no tuve para qué decirlo si ella misma lo descubrió bajo su propia percepción.

Estando sentados en la banca que usualmente elegíamos en aquel parque, Serena reposaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y tarareaba lo que asumí, era una canción de amor. Le sonreía a ratos, la miraba y devolvía mi atención hacia lo que estaba frente a nosotros, lo cual era muchas parejas más en una situación similar a la nuestra.

Cuando Serena dejó de cantar y mantuvo su silencio por varios segundos capturó mi atención. Esa actitud no era algo normal en ella.

—_Darien…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Por qué todas tienen el mismo globo que yo?_

No pude ocultar la gracia que me hizo su inocente pregunta. Reí más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado a decir verdad.

—_Probablemente porque a muchas les pareció igual de lindo que a ti —_contesté.

—_Pero no quería tener algo que todas tuvieran. Quería algo especial para los dos, algo en lo cual pudiésemos ver reflejado el amor que nos tenemos _—explicó con solemne seriedad.

Giré para observarla y noté en su rostro el real desagrado que le causaba el detalle que planteó. No parecía feliz, ni siquiera una pizca de lo que estaba cuando le había comprado lo que ella misma me había pedido.

Suspiré y dejé escapar en aquel resoplo cualquier opinión personal. No quería amargarla más de lo que ya estaba. Además no pude ni quise infravalorar la suspicacia de Serena pues ella es más inteligente de lo que los demás pueden imaginar.

Pasaron algunos minutos más donde el silencio fue el dueño absoluto. Mi novia parecía cada vez más sumergida en sus pensamientos y se rehusaba a salir de los mismos. Estaba realmente concentrada en su lucha por entender cuál era la razón por la cual su alegría se había esfumado con tanta facilidad.

Cuando las primeras luces del alumbrado público se encendieron, supe que era el momento de actuar y sí, quizás tardíamente lo pensé, pero bien dice el refrán: "Más vale tarde que nunca"

—_¿Estás bien?_

—_De hecho, sí _—fue su escueta respuesta.

Cuando oí su declaración volví a observarla. Su rostro ya no parecía tan perturbado a como lo estaba instantes atrás. Realmente se veía mucho más calmada y satisfecha tras la resolución con la cual pudo dar en su silente reflexión.

—_Ya lo entiendo_ —dijo de un instante a otro.

—_¿Qué es lo que entiendes?_

—_Entiendo por qué no me siento satisfecha con todo esto por favor no lo interpretes mal, Darien, es solo que…_

—_Solo dilo._

Podía intuir qué era aquello que entendió Serena en aquel instante y al sospecharlo, sonreí.

—_¿Hoy no es también "el día de la amistad"? El día del amor y la amistad _—preguntó y aclaró a la vez.

En ese instante tuve que comenzar a buscar la respuesta rápidamente. Me daba la impresión que desde algunos años el catorce de febrero no era solamente el día del amor, sino que también se adjuntó el concepto de celebrar el lazo afectivo de la amistad. No me pregunten por qué, sólo supe que era así y fue probablemente gracias a todas las veces que escuché eso a través de la radio mientras conducía a casa después de ir a la universidad.

Cuando le di mi respuesta afirmativa, Serena asintió y sonrió con un temple pensativo sorprendente. Se puso de pie y se disculpó por lo que haría a continuación.

Caminó algunos metros hasta llegar a la banca que estaba frente a nosotros. Allí se encontraba una jovencita probablemente de la misma edad que ella pero a diferencia de Serena, ésta se encontraba sola.

La había estado observando unos minutos antes. La joven sollozaba intentando ocultar su tristeza. Tal vez su cita no acudió al lugar, quizás había discutido con su pareja o bien se trataba de una joven solitaria que debía ver como el resto del mundo celebraba un amor que ella parecía no tener en su vida.

Poco después la estruendosa pero dulce voz de Serena llegó hasta mí cuando saludó a la chica. Al hacerlo, ella levantó su rostro y dejó entrever sus húmedas mejillas junto a sus ojos que sin duda, se encontraban vidriosos debido al llanto.

—_¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! ¡Toma, es para ti! _—exclamó Serena a la par en que le entregaba a la chica el regalo que había sido el suyo _—Eres muy bonita para estar triste. No sigas llorando, por favor._

La tímida joven de piel pálida y cabellos cobrizos extendió sus manos confundida y aceptó lo que mi Serena le estaba dando: el globo con forma de corazón, los bombones y las rosas rojas.

Sonreí orgulloso al ver el grado de desprendimiento en Serena, pero más que eso, sonreí al saber que el tamaño de dicho globo era absolutamente inferior al tamaño del corazón de mi novia. También debo decir que no era mi sonrisa la única que nació en ese momento, pues la joven que estaba frente a nosotros, la que había estado triste por tantos minutos, ahora reía en paz.

Conversaron un rato y vi cómo la magia de Serena nuevamente hacía de las suyas. Su capacidad de entregar amor es admirable, cómo es capaz de cambiar vidas con gestos simples de amabilidad y empatía, lo fácil que le resulta dibujar sonrisas en la gente y su preciosa cualidad de entregar lo mejor de sí.

Momentos después mi novia volteó y con ello supe que nos marcharíamos. Me dirigí hasta donde ella estaba, saludé a la jovencita con la cual había estado hablando y le ofrecí un respetuoso saludo. Segundos después nos retiramos juntos más unidos que nunca incluso sin tener que estar tomados de la mano para demostrárnoslo.

En ese instante supe que Serena se había dado cuenta de algo que yo supe en cuanto la conocí.

Continuamos nuestra caminata silenciosa por algunos minutos más hasta que llegamos a la salida del parque. Busqué un taxi pues para ese día la peor idea era movilizarse en vehículo personal debido a la escases de estacionamiento, pero antes de poder hacer parar un coche Serena tomó mi mano obligándome a voltear.

—_Los regalos eran muy lindos, pero no me hicieron feliz como había estado imaginando todas estas semanas _—confesó con soltura.

—_¿Y a qué se debe eso?_ —pregunté incluso cuando ya sospechaba la respuesta correcta.

—_Porque no hay nada en este mundo material que pueda representar el amor que nos tenemos._

Siempre lo supe y probablemente ella también, pero necesitaba darse cuenta que ningún día impuesto por los demás es realmente necesario para que podamos querernos tal y como lo hacemos.

Jugué con la estrecha punta de su nariz y volví a sonreír. Si alguien se ha cuestionado por qué amo tanto a esta jovencita, es porque no la conoce de verdad. Su espíritu radiante, su dulzura y sencillez son cualidades que doblegan cualquier tonto prejuicio. Para mí, nadie más podría inspirar este amor que siento por y para ella.

—_¿La viste? ¿Viste cómo se puso contenta? _—preguntó de un segundo a otro, lo cual es algo muy típico en Serena.

—_Lo vi y me alegro de verdad —_contesté sin mayor demora.

—_Probablemente ella es ahora la única chica de toda la ciudad que lleva consigo un regalo especial. _

—_¿Por qué? —_pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—_Porque las chicas con novio tendrán el mismo pero será porque sus chicos estuvieron obligados a dárselos, en cambio a ella alguien le dio esas cosas porque quiso hacerlo, no porque tuviera que hacerlo._

Si alguien piensa que la madurez y el conocimiento yacen estrictamente en las complejas teorías del pensar humano, puede comenzar sentirse profundamente equivocado desde ya.

No hace falta ser un gran filósofo de la vida, no es necesario leer libro tras otro ni ser un erudito del conocimiento técnico si se quiere ser realmente inteligente. La sabiduría emocional es algo innato en cada ser, es una habilidad que nace desde la profundidad del sentimiento y brota con naturalidad en quienes están dotados con aquella exquisita cualidad, pero sobre todo, en quienes la poseen, la explotan y utilizan, algo que en lo cual queda claro, Serena es una gran experta.

Para ser bueno, inteligente y brillante, no se necesita más que un corazón puro. Corazón y alma pura que ella tiene y la convierten en lo que es.

Desde ese día ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento: No necesitamos regalos, no necesitamos ir al cine, tampoco rosas ni cenas románticas en algún fino restaurant. Solamente nos necesitamos a nosotros. Incluso a pesar de este nuevo enfoque como pareja, de manera personal continuo con mi mentalidad de no juzgar a quienes sí disfrutan de esta fecha de la manera convencional pues como dije anteriormente, todo se ha transformado en una costumbre que puede calar tu mente haciéndote sentir muy mal enfocado en caso en que no sigas los estándares. Es normal sentirte parte de un movimiento social innato y dejarte llevar, pero ha de suceder este tipo de giros para otras parejas, al menos esa es mi suposición, pues debe llegar un momento en que todos queramos expresar nuestros sentimientos desde el corazón y no desde lo que el dinero podría representar.

Personalmente creo que es mucho más hermoso dejar fluir los sentimientos y las acciones que no puedes medir con un valor monetario pues suelen ser mucho más valiosas. Un beso dice más que un obsequio. Un abrazo genera más cercanía que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Un amor verdadero no necesita ser demostrado con objetos inertes sino que con hechos llenos de vida.

Es por eso y mucho más que mi actual día de los enamorados es lo que es: solo un día más dentro de todos los que tengo para decirle y demostrarle a Serena lo importante que es para mí.

¿Para qué restringir mi oportunidad de hacerla feliz un solo día al año si lo puedo hacer el resto de mi vida?

¿Han acariciado el atardecer junto a quien aman? ¿Han visto el infinito en los ojos de quien hace tu corazón latir con fuerza? ¿Han sentido la suavidad de la vida tan solo cuando rozan la piel de aquella persona especial? Si han vivido eso y más, realmente sabrán lo que es el amor.

Para mí estar con ella, jugar con su cabello, abrazarla en el sofá, charlar por horas o bien poder compartir nuestro cómplice silencio vale más que cualquier objeto material. Ningún día puntual puede darnos la exclusiva oportunidad de hacer fluir nuestros sentimientos como anhelamos. Todo esto va en uno, en los propios deseos de vivir el amor continuamente, de sentirlo, mantenerlo y luchar por él a cada instante porque así uno lo quiere. Nada ni nadie pueden imponer sobre ti cuándo, cómo y dónde amar. Ninguna idea globalizada sobre el amor debería tener el poder de hacerte seguir sus normas por sobre tu voluntad. Nadie debería sentir que hay un solo día donde puedes ser la persona que quieres ser para tu pareja.

Cada vez que el día empieza y abres tus ojos pensando en esa persona especial, es tu oportunidad de amarla con todas tus fuerzas.

Cada caricia al alma es el mejor obsequio que nos podemos dar como seres humanos. Es el obsequio más real, sublime y verdadero pues brota desde el corazón.

Hoy nuestro regalo es tenernos.

Nuestro día del amor es la vida en sí.

Nuestro catorce de febrero son todos los días del año.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que llegar a estas líneas finales, sea sinónimo de que disfrutaron la entrega.

Como dije arriba, el desarrollo de la historia era algo puntual. No quise hacer algo muy "_Valentine's day_" como es usual para esta fecha, es decir la cita perfecta entre los protagonistas ni que Darien le regalara a Serena un anillo de diamante de ochocientos quilates, es decir no quería irme por "el lado comercial de la fuerza" xD también porque, opinión muy personal, para mí el día del amor se trata de otra cosa y es más o menos lo que intenté dejar acá. Además quise hacer algo más humano y cercano a la vez, algo que nos pudiera ocurrir a todas nosotras en algún momento, claro, excepto por el gran detalle de que Darien no existe fuera de la ficción :YaoMing:

Fuera de eso, nunca olvidemos que cualquier día lo podemos hacer especial si así lo queremos y no tiene por qué ser exclusivamente éste. Tampoco olvidemos que somos nosotros quienes le damos un significado a este día y no los demás, así que todos sintamos esta fecha como queramos y no como nos digan ;)

El amor se celebra todos los días y sobre todo, el amor no es un concepto limitante a uno de pareja. El amor es un sentimiento general y para algunos un estado y filosofía de vida en todo aspecto. El amor a la familia, a los amigos, a la naturaleza, a los animales, al prójimo, a la justicia, a la verdad, a la bondad, a la superación y la vida como tal.

Ocupemos el 14 de febrero como una oportunidad entre tantas para decirnos "te quiero", pero no pensemos que es la única que tendremos hasta el próximo año, ¿no creen?

Y por ser el día "del amor y la amistad", les hago llegar mi regalo: Mis deseos de que sean felices, de que nada malo les pase y tengan una vida maravillosa. Además les obsequio mi amistad y les digo a cada uno de ustedes que es maravilloso y especial. Nunca le den el poder a nadie para hacerlos sentir lo contrario.

Ámense y amen con intensidad todos los días.

Abracen a la vida con el corazón.

Si leyeron mis palabras y alguna de ellas quedó en ustedes, ese será mi regalo para este día :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

_Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
